Imposter of a Father
by AGJones
Summary: Tell no one or she dies..." How do I save my daughter when I can't ask for help from the one person that would know exactly what to do?
1. Chapter 1

All others thoughts dissolved into one thought. The whole world just seemed to fade away. This couldn't be happening. It has to be some sort of mistake. Some cruel joke someone was trying to play for all the stupid things I'd said and done over the course of my life. I slowly read the text again. _**I have you daughter. If you want to see her again go home and don't tell Beckett anything. You do and Alexis dies. You have 20 min.**_

I quickly glanced around the precinct. Beckett still wasn't back from court and Ryan and Exposito had not returned yet from lunch. I could make it out without any sort of contact that I might let something slip. Another message came through. _**Better get moving Castle. I bolted from my seat and headed for the door. Even if this was some sort of joke there was no way I could risk Alexis's life.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Castle was sipping his coffee and reading the paper when Alexis emerged from her room still in pajamas and yawning.

Castle: Morning pumpkin. You're up early for a Saturday morning.

Alexis: The smell of your coffee woke me. What are _you_ doing up this early?

Castle: I'm heading down to the precinct, were trying to work up another profile for the case.

Alexis: The serial killer?

Castle: Yeah, Kate think were missing something. I agree so were going over all the files again. What are you up to this fine morning kiddo?

Alexis: Just cleaning my room, some homework, and then some general teenage laziness. (She smiles and Castle returns it.)

Castle: Well how bout we go out somewhere nice for dinner. Your grandmother should be home unless Marquis convinces her to extend her stay with him.

Alexis: She won't nee much convincing. I think she's falling for him.

Castle: Really? Like in love? Ewwww. (Alexis laughs)

Alexis: Come on dad, he's the only one she goes out with and he's been the only man she's been talking about lately. I can't believe you have noticed, wait I can believe because you have been the same way for just as long.

Castle: What! I have not been walking about Marquis dreamy eyes or elegant features. (She laughs again.)

Alexis: I was thinking more along the lines of a certain detective.

Castle: I have not been talking about Kate and she's not the only-

Alexis: Really? When was the last date you had? Or who was the last person you asked to go to a book signing with? (Castle pauses and thinks.) Exactly, you're falling for her dad.

Castle: I am not, we just happen to be really good friends.

Alexis: Really good friends don't get jealous when the other one goes on dates. (He places the paper on the table and stands.)

Castle: Okay, enough picking on your dad. Go get some more sleep, it's unnatural for a teen to be up this early. I'm heading in.

Alexis: Kay, Love you Dad.

Castle: Love you too, Pumpkin. See ya later. He kisses the top of her head before heading for the door.

Alexis: You should invite Kate to join us.

Castle: I will. Whether she'll actually come, that's another matter entirely.

Alexis: I'm sure you can use your Castle Charm to convince her.

Castle: I'll try. Bye Kiddo.

Alexis: Bye dad. (He leaves, Alexis yawns, she shakes her head as she contemplates how much her dad and Kate are in denial of their feelings for each other. She stands from her chair, makes sure the coffee maker is off before heading back to bed for a little more sleep like her dad suggested.)

At the precinct, they are gathered around Beckett's and Esposito's desks The board has pictures of the girls and notations of where and how exactly they were found and the dates of each discovery. Each of them has files that are going over.

Beckett: Were missing something, there has to be something that can tie all these girls together.

Castle: They're all so young, it could be Alexis I'm looking at.

Exposito: Yea, kids are always the hardest to deal with.

Ryan: The only thing that ties them together is physical appearance. All of them are between 12 to 16 years, strawberry blonde hair, and average build. Other then that all come from different background. Lower middle and upper class, all different schools and neighborhoods.

Beckett: And they were all killed the same way.

Exposito: This guys not a pervert though, no sexually abuse though they do show sign of physical.

Castle: Were they all held for the same length of time?

Ryan: No, it varies from a couple days to almost 2months.

Beckett: Gradual increase?

Ryan: Yeah like, seemed he was getting better at picking them out for whatever he wanted them for. All the girls were well cared for. No malnutrition, good hygiene, and good physical shape aside from abuse. (Kate gets up and starts writing on a clean section of the board.)

Beckett: So we a got a male, mid 20's to late 30's. Divorced. Possibly multiple times. At one point probably had children himself. Lives alone, no children now. Middle class vying towards upper.

Castle: He could be anyone. Too bad we can't tell if he wears an eye patch, has a tell tale scar, walks with a limp-

Ryan: Missing an arm.

Exposito: Big gold tooth and a creepy southern accent.

Castle: Really ugly and lives in a basement.

Exposito: Or a clock tower. (The mood lightens briefly.)

Beckett: We'll catch this guy, he's gonna slip up and we're gonna nail him. (Castle's phone rings.)

Castle: Hello mother… mmhhmmm well if Marquis insists you stay another week by all means… I'm sure Alexis and I can manage…Alright you have fun sailing and don't get eaten by sharks…love you too mother.

(Becket and the others smirk.) What? She's in love and it happens to very catchy. (The Captain cuts off reply from the others.)

Captain: Beckett your due at the courthouse. The Sullivan case is up and they want you as a witness.

Beckett: Yes sir, I'm on my way. You guys try and come up with something more concrete huh?

Exposito: You got it boss.

Beckett: Behave Castle.

Castle: I'm a perfect angel. By the way you're invited to dinner tonight.

Beckett: With you?

Castle: And Alexis, she insisted you come and we will not take no for an answer.

Beckett: We'll talk when I get back.

Castle: Alright but just about were to eat. (He smiles at her and she softens a little.)

Beckett: We'll see Castle, we'll see. (She walks off and smile gracing her face when she's sure he can't see.


End file.
